The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Many companies and organizations have multiple independent systems that are used to provide a service to customers. However, the independent systems may not use the same codes to indicate various information fields. Thus, facilitating information between the independent systems can be complex and difficult to maintain.